Les mémoires d'un poisson rouge
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Quand un professeur de potion fait des chose que son poisson rouge ne comprend pas, cela pourrait donner quelque chose comme ceci. -Slash-Yaoi-


Cette fan fiction a été commencée et terminée durant la nuit du 22 au 23 février 2008, à Emines en compagnie de Gabrielle Archestro-Deckers (alias TataGabby) qui m'a agréablement aidée pour l'idée et la rédaction de ce texte. Texte qui est mon tout premier achevé depuis le début de ma vie, si l'on ne prend pas en compte une fic humoristique assez basique écrite il y a quelques années de cela. Les personnages appartiennent à madame J.K.Rowling mis à part Nemo, comme personne n'aurait pu s'en douter.

Ce récit est classé PG-13 ou T en raison de la présence de légères scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus sensibles. /!\ Ceci est du Yaoi /!\ Enjoy!

Résumé: Quand un professeur de potion fait des choses que son poisson rouge ne comprend pas, cela peut donner quelque chose comme ceci.

* * *

**Mémoires d'un Poisson Rouge**

****

Bonjour, je m'appelle Nemo et je suis le poisson du professeur Snape…

Bonjour, je suis le poisson du professeur Snape et je me nomme Nemo…

Bonjour, je pourrais me présenter comme…

Non, franchement, vous croyez vraiment qu'un poisson rouge n'a que trois secondes de mémoire? (Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà?) Ce ne sont que de vagues suppositions de quelques scientifiques à la retraite, tous atteints d'un cancer de l'ongle du pouce, sans aucune famille, leur chien s'étant fait écraser par un arbre lors du dernier cyclone et complètement désespérés pour prouver qu'ils valent peut-être encore quelque chose dans ce vaste monde, qu'ils ne mourront pas sans avoir laissé ne fut-ce qu'une trace de leur passage sur cette terre.

Soit, tout cela pour dire que ces affirmations ne sont que des foutaises… Comment ce noble cyprinidé qu'est le poisson rouge a-t-il pu être traîné ainsi dans le sable rocailleux du fond de son bocal? Et ce juste à cause de deux ou trois vieux séniles qui s'ennuyaient dans leur rocking-chair, je crois rêver…

Si je prends aujourd'hui l'écaille ce n'est sans doute pas pour vous décrire avec raffinement et bon goût le magnifique château en briques marbrées que mon propriétaire m'a gracieusement offert il y a de cela une semaine, vous vous en doutez bien. Non, je suis ici pour vous conter mes mémoires. Les mémoires d'un poisson rouge. Du jamais vu, allez-vous me dire, mais il y a un début à tout, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, les humains le font bien, ça ne doit donc pas être si sorcier. Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas commencer mon récit par le tout début, lorsque je venais à peine de sortir de l'œuf. Il me faudrait trois vies de plus pour simplement citer le nom de mes deux cent frères et sœurs, leurs préférences, leurs parrains et marraines ainsi que leur couleur préférée.

Non, je vais commencer tout simplement par un fait qui, depuis que mon bocal trône sur la petite table basse du salon de mon propriétaire, se répète assez souvent. Voyez-vous, j'ai appris que le professeur Snape, en plus d'être professeur de potion, était la terreur des élèves de l'école où il enseignait (le nom m'échappe). Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, il reçoit l'un de ces derniers assez souvent en notre humble demeure. Cela aurait pu m'être égal d'un côté, j'aurai même pu me contenter de jouer joyeusement et innocemment avec les bulles qui sortaient de mon magnifique coffre peint d'or et d'ébène comme d'habitude. Mais non… Non, leurs activités me semblaient étranges et, pour ne pas le cacher, j'avoue être assez curieux. Pas assez pour m'occuper des affaires d'autrui lorsqu'elles ne se présentent pas sous mon nez mais lorsque, en pleine après-midi, à l'heure de ma sieste hebdomadaire, l'on vient bousculer avec une rare violence le meuble où repose fièrement mon bocal, je ne peux que m'intéresser à la cause de ce cataclysme.

C'était étrange… Mon propriétaire et un jeune homme, leurs chevelures se confondant tellement leur étreinte était fusionnelle, étaient installés à même le sol au pied de _ma_ table… Enfin, quand je dis installés, j'aurai aussi bien pu dire qu'ils s'étaient jetés volontairement par terre et que leurs cavités buccales s'étaient, par mégarde, sans aucun doute, réunies, mais ç'aurait été du pareil au même. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment et surtout pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Que s'était-il passé dans leur vie pour qu'ils accomplissent un tel acte surnaturel? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Mais, apparemment, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier cela.

Le lendemain, le surlendemain, la veille de Noël, le vingt-troisième jour du quatrième mois et même le jour de la nourriture spéciale Écaille Brillante, ils recommençaient, inlassablement. Ce n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi si, à chaque fois et sans exception, ils ne faisaient pas basculer dangereusement mon bocal et donc attentaient à ma vie si souvent. Je ne pus donc que m'y intéresser. Quitte à y laisser la peau, le minimum aurait été de savoir pourquoi. C'est donc ce que je fis. Je les observai de plus en plus longtemps et de plus en plus attentivement. Généralement, cela commençait avec un rien, mon propriétaire se levait d'un bond à l'entente des coups discrets frappés amoureusement à sa porte et ensuite faisait entrer l'inconnu. Au début, le mystérieux jeune homme ne se contentait que de s'asseoir sur le canapé bleu en face de mon bocal. Je le regardais alors avec attention, voulant graver son visage dans ma mémoire pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être pour pouvoir le différencier de mon propriétaire lorsque la suite des péripéties commencerait. Le professeur s'approchait alors, esquissant un mouvement pour ramasser un quelconque objet invisible dont lui seul connaissait l'existence et qui se serait trouvé à terre, par le plus grand des hasards et chaque jour à la même place. Cependant, il ne le ramassait jamais.

J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de réunir ses lèvres avec celles de l'élève, la raison m'étant inconnue. Pourquoi ils roulaient ainsi, frappant violemment leurs corps contre le sol dur et froid de la pièce, m'échappait également. Quelle idée de faire une chose pareille, ils devaient souffrir, ne fut-ce qu'un peu. Je crois que je ressentais un peu de pitié pour eux… J'essayais, en vain, de les résonner, hurlant dans mon pauvre bocal que ce qu'ils faisaient, même si ils avaient l'air d'apprécier, pourrait leur faire du mal un jour ou l'autre, mais ne sortaient de ma bouche que de malheureuses bulles de CO². Leurs tenues volaient assez vite et atterrissaient un peu partout, parfois d'une grâce à faire pâlir l'ondulation de mes nageoires, parfois non, s'échouant lamentablement sur le coin d'une commode ou d'un lustre…

L'événement qui était sur le point de se produire me paraissait néanmoins d'une extrême importance. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais l'air de la pièce avait changé à tel point que, même moi dans mon bocal, je le ressentais. Elle était devenue plus électrique, emplie d'un sentiment que je ne pouvais identifier. Indéterminable, c'était bien le mot, oui. Mais alors que le moment que j'attendais à chaque fois avec impatience allait se produire, le moment qui allait tout changer, le moment de _la _révélation, lorsqu'il allait arriver, la même chose se produisait. Comme si la scène se rejouait en boucle depuis des semaines et des semaines, un tissu sombre me plongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Je ne distinguai même plus le bout dans mes nageoires et encore moins la silhouette de mon somptueux château.

Toujours la même chose… Inlassablement… Toujours coupé au même endroit… Comme s'il lisait dans chacune de mes pensées, dans chacune de mes attentes, mon propriétaire envoyait toujours sa légère chemise noire mais néanmoins opaque sur l'ouverture de mon bocal, m'obstruant complètement la vue et l'ouïe. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie désormais… Finalement, je ne suis pas si différent de ces pauvres scientifique…

Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout…

Cordialement,

Nemo, Poisson Ignorant.

-FIN-


End file.
